Unified Memory Architecture (UMA) is a memory architecture allowing a main memory mounted on a host to be shared by the host and a device. Also in Universal Flash Storage (UFS) that is a memory device standard, Unified Memory Extension is defined as a technology similar thereto. In a Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) standard, Host Memory Buffer (HMB) is defined as a memory similar thereto.